We on Fire
We on Fire is the 2nd song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. thumb|right|370px Lyrics Juvenile What kinda nigga that'll go and score A 98 a 99 off the show room floor? wayne What...what kinda nigga young sitting on chrome Got 3 or 4 cars ready to get his shine on? Turk Nigga...what kinda nigga leave ya ? and give a fuck Big nuts and big heart from the start? Juvenile What kinda nigga stay shining and ride fly? What kinda nigga be bumping in drive-bys? wayne Look, look...what kinda nigga be burning like a stove? Worth 6 figures, hot, walkin' on gold? Turk What...what kinda niggas kill niggas in black clothes Street smart and play the game how it goes? Juvenile Ah, ah...what kinda nigga be driving these hoes crazy Claiming that they pregnant, wanna be his ol' lady? wayne Uh, uh...what kinda nigga be sparkling like silver? Lil' bitty soldier thugging, playing with a million? Turk Now...what kinda nigga's tote chops and ride hot? Hunting niggas down up and down they fucking block Chorus: repeat 2x The hot boys, the hot boys (them nigga's is the) Hot boys, the hot boys Juvenile What kinda nigga don't give a fuck who you is? Disrespect in his mind you jeopardizing yo kids wayne Yeah...what kinda nigga run with nothing but head busters? Riding at night, hitting like a louisville slugger? Turk Lil' momma..what kinda nigga sport soldiers and 'bauds? Pimp niggas....and fuck hoes? Juvenile What kinda nigga be ducking the atf? Look what kinda nigga got clientele in the 'jects? wayne Well...what kinda nigga play beef like a pro? Keep enemies close and blaze like an optimo? Turk Nigga...what kinda nigga's be sharp off the top Drive benz and like diamonds that shine? Juvenile Ah, ah...what kinda nigga put his name on the blimps? wayne Whoaty...what kinda nigga make your whole life frightening? Setting it off with 50 shots, striking like lightening? Turk Ha...what kinda nigga's run through ports with keys? Getting paid 7 days a week making g's Chorus: repeat 3x The hot boys, the hot boys (them nigga's is the) Hot boys, the hot boys Juvenile Nigga...what kinda nigga got this shit under control? What kinda nigga stash his bundle in his 'bauds? wayne Now hold up...what kinda nigga got them scanks? Saying he got that fire? Turk Now...what kinda nigga clip tight with his click? Paper chasing and smack a piss out a bitch? Juvenile Whoaty...what kinda nigga you hear about but don't see? What kinda nigga go to war like the middle east? wayne Say ?...what kinda nigga make his tramp stay in line And can bruise your lil' twat at the uh, same time? Turk Say dog...what kinda nigga be thugging, letting 'em sag? Getting loaded, fully loaded of dime bags? Juvenile What kinda nigga do crime and serve time? What kinda nigga ride keys and serve dimes? wayne Just what kinda nigga be on top Lil' girls respect his mind and he too too hot Turk Now, now...what kinda niggas be famous living rich? Tossing hoes having bitches sucking his dick? Chorus: repeat 1x The hot boys, the hot boys (them nigga's is the) Hot boys, the hot boys